Animorphs: My name is Destiny
by Sionainn Penrose
Summary: My name is Destiny. I am the seventh Animorph. I've been on standby for some time now, I know about the Yeerks, I know about the invasion. I'm getting on the frontlines. Its time for me to join.   Continues from the one of the endings of The Next Passage
1. My name is Destiny

My name is Destiny. That's all I can tell you. I can't tell you where I live or where I go to school. None of it. As far as you can be sure "Destiny" may not even be my real name. That's how careful I have to be. I am X years old. Yea, I'm not even going to tell you my age.

Our world, Earth, is in trouble. We are being invaded. Forget what you've seen in movies. Independence Day and all that, I laugh when I see 'em. This is a war that is in secret. You know how your parents told you to trust police? Forget 'em, you can't trust them either. The only person you can trust is me. Why?

Cuz I'm fighting on the front lines for us. For humanity. For Earth.

I'm not fighting on my own. There are others like me. We can morph into any animal we touch. It's a trick that has come in use for quite some time now. There are six others like me. Five are human and one is an Andolite, picture a deer crossed with a scorpion and a human and paint it blue with another pair of eyes. However there is one catch with these guys.

They don't know I exist. There's another player to our side as well but we will get to him later.

Right now I had to worry about actual working.

"Welcome to Dairy Queen. I'll take your order when you are ready!" I said in my most cheerful-smiley voice. The family of four came in and the parents had them sit down and the father walked up to me. "How are you today sir? Staying cool?" I asked. The temperature outside was a blazing one-hundred and three degrees. Staying cool was a must. The kids looked like they were heading to the beach, swim trunks on the boy topped with a t-shirt that could easily be taken off and handed to mom who didn't seem to be doing any swimming. The father and daughter both shared similar fashions. The girl had a Dora the Explorer swim top on with shorts for modesty. "Trying to. Beach today." I looked over and smiled at the kids. They were cute, "Sounds like fun. Are you guys going to build a sand castle?" Obvious question to ask a seven and five year old. "Yep. I'm gonna build one this high!" exclaimed the boy who jumped up off the seat and reached as tall as he could. I feigned surprise. "WOW! You got to have mom take a picture and show me okay? I want to see it." He nodded excitedly.

In all honesty I didn't have my hopes up for a picture; rarely did they make them that big. I know. I've tried myself thousands of times. Looking around the dad finally made his choices. A sundae for him, Oreo blizzard for the wife and two cones for the kids. After paying he moved towards the family and I set about helping fill the orders. Amazingly even though the temperature was hot outside we were empty inside. I grabbed the cones first. Keep the kids happy was important for customers coming back.

Walking over I smiled and handed each child their cone, ensuring the girl got hers before I let go. I handed the mother a cup to help the little one, just in case it was too much. As I got back to the counter I saw another group of teens come in. I recognized them immediately. As did they, but for different reasons. One with brown hair a few years my junior looked up at the menu then recognized me. "Destiny? Didn't know you worked here." I smiled and shrugged. "Ah, it's a small world after all Jake. What's causing your brain freeze today?" I asked getting a look from the manager. Bad word choice. Jake smiled and looked around. "Hunger buster, we'll go from there." Another I knew, his cousin Rachel, was next. She was blonde, tall and beautiful. A perfect figure for a gymnast. I knew her better than Jake; we were in the same algebra class. After her was her best friend. An African American girl who was slightly shorter than Rachel and me. They both mused together on what they should get. Cassie, the girl, ordered an Oreo blizzard while Rachel went with a hot fudge sundae. Finally was Marco. Marco had olive skin, dark hair and eyes, and a sense of sarcasm that is normally considered the amount that is usually reserved for humor. But it didn't faze me much. I knew him better than the others. He's sat with me for the past month at lunch and I think I was making his friends jealous. When he finished ordering and joking the family left leaving them the only customers left. They paid for their food and sat down in the back where it was quiet. They all knew me through either each other or classes but I knew them as the Animorphs. They didn't know that I was an Animorph too. I tried to stick in earshot as much as possible while looking nonchalant and causing a stir from my manager or them. It was a trait that I had picked up easily. They had been planning something lately, I knew it but I couldn't help. Not yet at least. I guess you could say I was on call for emergencies.

They same reason that they don't remember me is the same reason that I can't help but we'll get to that later.

After they finished they bid me farewell and Marco asked what the trick question answer really was in Chemistry (our teacher has the tendency to put irrelevant questions to "encourage his students to think outside the box and wake up their brains") I told him that it had to be The Color Purple. It was a question about what Alice Walker and Roy G. Biv had in common. Too easy. I tend to be a literature nut.

After that I cleaned the restraint and was in the middle of sweeping when I heard another customer come in. The manager took it, "A Snickers blizzard with actual snow." I knew what that was. A password. My manager didn't say anything as he pushed something beneath the counter. I didn't pay attention. It would be bad if I was noticed so I continued to act like I was working. Like I said, it was a talent that was well developed by now.

The customer smiled at me and I asked him how the heat was. He told me that if it was possible to have an actual blizzard he would be more than happy to deal with all the snow in the morning. I laughed and he moved to a door that was supposedly the family bathroom. I knew that there was a secret entrance in there. I never bothered to try and actually _LOOK_ for it but I knew it was there.

Two hours, a fifteen minute rush, and one hundred and two ice cream cones, sixty blizzards and two spilled drinks later I was off and on my way home. Riding the bus was kind of creepy, not because I have social anxiety disorder but because five minutes into the ride everything stopped.

Remember that reason I said that I could morph and the Animorphs didn't know about me?

Get ready to meet him.


	2. Reserves become Active Duty

The bus had pulled forwards and stopped. Walking on I wished I had my motorcycle so I could ride home but it had a problem so my dad had it in the shop. Looking around I saw it was standing room only so I grabbed a strap that hung from the ceiling and held on for the ride. I lived fifteen minutes from the Dairy Queen I worked at; pending the number of stops, stop lights and how slow the driver was so I made myself comfortable. I'll skip the rubble between now and then because there isn't much to say. Ride on a bus for five minutes. You'll figure out how it was.

It was what happened after the five minute mark that made things interesting. The bus came to a stop at a railroad crossing. And then time itself stopped. I blinked a few times to make sure that I was certain of what was going on. But it was true. I recognized this from the first and second times this has happened. I looked around and saw an old man standing up. I knew who he was. "Well, well, this is a surprise. What is the occasion?" I asked. I half expected him to say that I was getting too close to the Animorphs. I'll explain later the whole reason but first let me introduce you. The old geezer stood up and walked towards me. Walking THROUGH people mind you. He stood before me expressionless. That was usually a good sign. The first two times I saw him he was pissed at me so this is a nice change of pace. "You have been getting close to them." He stated; I figured this is what would end up happening.

"I'm staying on the sidelines" I defended. "If this is about what happened at work then…" he raised his hand. You see, this guy is called Ellimist, if you met him you would think he would be a deity in his own right although I have been told that he is nothing like a deity. And I doubt that anyone would worship a whack like him, and between you and me he has no omnipotent abilities so I just say that he is Ellimist and there isn't much else to it. But I learned during our first meeting that angering this guy can be considered bad juju so I stopped. He gave me a slight smile. "I understand your reasoning but this is not about you being on the sidelines. Now is the time. You must join them." I blinked. It had been about a year, nearing two since I had been put on the sidelines. "So you are saying I had to wait this long to keep you happy?" He shook his head. "You are an anomaly in and of yourself. I don't think you were meant to become an Animorph at all but you were meant to find the box." I gave him a look. He was going round about and I didn't want to hear it. "So tell me then. Am I supposed to jump into the fray in their next scheme or what?" He shrugged. "I cannot say" (Translation: It would be revealing the future if I told you which I am not allowed to do so. However if you believe you should go then go. "I" am only the messenger)

I nodded. "Time to get into the game eh? Alright. I'm ready to play." He held up his hand again. "I will warn you. What happened last time was always meant to be if you became an Animorph. The moment you join them is the moment you can no longer go home." I felt a lump swell in my throat again. The memories of the last time came back. I nodded. "I know the choice. I know there is no turning back." I said. He nodded. "As long as you know you are now able to choose to fight." I looked away to blink the tears from my eyes. The bus jolted back and I knew he was gone.

I took a deep breath. It was time to fight. I wasn't sure how or when I would make my appearance but for now I needed to think, to plan.

To say Good-bye.

The trip home was longer than usual, mostly because of the knot in my stomach. I decided to do my best to make their last day special. I would leave tonight. I knew where to go. The woods behind Cassie's house would be large enough to not be found but obvious enough if Tobias or Ax saw me; the headline of a runaway teenager who was lost and alone sounded reasonable enough. The story would be okay if I ever saw Cassie out there. She'd probably would take me into the barn and give me a sandwich then try and convince me to go home. I just only hope that her parents never called mine. I could stack some stuff in my backpack and run. It would be the best thing. Tobias would probably watch me for a bit to figure out what I was up to, as long as I didn't go acquiring animals at a rapid pace I should be fine. As for Ax, I just had to be careful where I went.

I got off the bus and walked the quarter mile hike home filling in the blank spaces for my escape plan. I looked at my watch; if memory served I had five hours before the show would start. I had to do the best I could. I walked inside as my mom stood over the stove. I wanted to take a picture but I hurried past. "Dinner is almost ready!" she called. "What are we having?" I asked back as I walked into the living room. Dad was outside on the grill, he couldn't see me dig into the photo album. I wanted a picture. A picture of a time when Destiny the Animorph didn't exist. When there was no constant danger. I found one of me playing my violin. I considered bringing that too. I could stick a few things into the case as well. "Your favorite. Beef stew. Be down in an hour!" she called after me. I turned on the stairs and smiled. "Yes ma'am." I nodded then went up to change. After a thought I grabbed my work clothes and everything I wore yesterday during school and pulled them into the bathroom and started filling up the tub. "Taking a bath?" She called. "Yea. Today was tiring so I'm going to soak for a little. I got my hair wet then wrapped it in a towel and dried it a little. It was hot outside; I wasn't worried about a cold.

I threw the towel and all my clothes in the tub and considered my options for smells. I got lucky last time but I didn't want to push my luck without having something in the form of a plan. I considered running head first into stuff a plan but there were steps to take. Opening the cabinets I found my moms Aromatherapy bath beads. I shook my head, reflexing at the scent. Lavender, perfect! I grabbed two handfuls and threw them into the water, after a thought I dumped in some more. I waited for it to soak as I made a mental list of things to pack. Getting changed into some comfortable clothes that I could move freely in I decided to throw on my swimsuit. It was a one piece that hung tightly to my skin. I learned the first time that skin tight was the only form of clothing you could make.

Finally, after changing I pulled the clothes out carefully and wrung them out then let the water out. I let the door open a little to ensure that there would be no scents in the air that made what I did obvious. Mostly because hate lavender. I took some grains of my bath scents and sprinkled them in there as well then let the water drain. If mom or dad went in they would see the grains and chide me for using too much instead of question. I was willing to take one last bantering.

I took the clothes and hid them in the bottom of my drawers. Looking around I emptied my books and hid them under my bed. Quickly packing I looked at the clock. 4:23 pm. I had an hour and thirty-seven minutes left. I hurried downstairs and ate dinner. Complementing my mother on her cooking and my father on his haircut, I was barely holding myself together. Finally I ended up having three quarters of an hour left before the fireworks started. Mom went upstairs and dad went into the den. I grabbed my bag, strapped my violin to the top of the bag, looked around and bid my life farewell. Finally, I pulled out the small bag that I kept in my secure box. Turning out the light the bag had a faint glow from inside it. Looking around I nodded.

I slowly made my way to the door and looked around. "Goodbye." I whispered then I was gone.

I could have said good-bye but then I would stay, then I might get caught. I didn't know it then but there was a reason I had to leave without staying to defend my family. As they say, "Second chances only work when you do things different then the first time" And I had to do things different.

It was a long walk to Cassie's, especially in the back allies and off roads where no one would see me. I remembered the areas Ax walked in and avoided any area that looked like it had deer hooves to be safe. I know Ax wasn't the only creature with hooves that looked like a deer but I wanted to be safe. If he came across me or I came across him it would be bad for both parties. I wasn't ready to say who I was just yet.

I ended up finding a small cave with no signs of animals nearby. It was too small for a bear, barely big enough for me to lie in. But until it was light again and I could see it would be best. I looked at my watch. I had wanted to leave a few hours early and it would be time for Vissir Three to pay a visit to my parents soon. I looked over at my backpack. Inside, buried under clothes and stuff was the box. I intended to take it everywhere I went from now on until I could give it to Ax himself. I walked out and carefully made my way to Cassie's barn. I peered inside the knothole to make sure Tobias wasn't there then snuck in a board. I remember that Cassie had said that a fox was getting in but she couldn't figure out how. I made a point to grab some hay and wedge it in the board after acquiring a barn owl. It was my way of thanking her for the use of her animals.

I quickly morphed and flew off; I wanted to see my parents one last time.

I made it in time to see them being loaded into the UHAL trailer.


	3. First day as a Fugitive

My body ached; sleeping under a rock isn't as cracked up as most campers make it. I had gotten in late and according to my pocket watch it was high noon exactly. My stomach rumbled, I hadn't had much dinner and I missed breakfast. I shook my head erasing the images of last night and last time from my head. Getting out I pulled my hair back and tied it into a low ponytail. Getting up I watched the area around me. I wasn't too worried about Tobias seeing me at night, red-tailed hawks have little better eyesight at night than humans, but in the daytime he could see me a mile away better than you could see your feet looking straight down while standing. My face was tight as well; if you have ever fallen asleep after crying you know what I mean. I didn't remember crying but I didn't remember much after getting back.

I thought about today. Yesterday was Sunday so that would make today Monday, the Animorphs minus Ax and Tobias were at school. Tobias would be near Ax, Which I was most certain of. The only problem was as I said earlier, if I saw Tobias I can stake my life on the fact he saw me way before I saw him. That was a problem I didn't think of before. And it wasn't like I could go out for a hamburger at Mc Donald's or something now. It would be too risky. Someone could see me. Okay, okay, running away wasn't the best option I had. But it was the ONLY one I had. I could have taken the chance and jumped to Rachel or Marco's. I knew from Jake that Tom was a controller so I couldn't risk his freedom and life on the chance Tom would hear us. Cassie might have been an option as well but it never sat right with me. I knew I should tell them about me but my gut told me to wait.

Granted I hadn't thought much with my head when I found the blue box the first time and my gut told me to grab it the second time but hey, when your intuition tells you something you should do it. And in all honesty… when I found the blue box the first time my intuition told me taking it was fine but the whole thing with selling it on e-bay? Not good. Shoulda, woulda coulda.

But this time I'm glad I did.

My gut was also saying that I was hungry and with the hunger pains I wasn't about to ignore it telling me to eat. I considered my options. Home wasn't one; if I was careful I COULD go to Mc D's or something. Part of me wondered something else; weird how I do that when I'm hungry. My bike was still at the shop. If I got it the yeerk in my dad's head would realize that I had been by there. Hell, ANY parent would realize that. I hmphed and finally decided on Mc'D. I grabbed a fresh change of clothes, took care of some business and grabbed the backpack with the box in the bottom. I had an old blue baseball cap. I pulled my hair up under it and tightened it over my eyes. It wasn't much but it worked. As long as I didn't look anyone in the eye I should be fine unless someone actually knew me. But no one said I had to answer.

My walk to the nearest Mc Donald's was long; I tried not to think much. Thinking made me redo the memories and I didn't want to remember. Not now at least, I debated whether I should have told the Animorphs about me last night or if I should stay in secret until something happens. I wondered about that. How long could I play guardian angel and not get caught by them OR the Yeerks? I wish the Ellimist had given me more time. Well, he might have but I wanted to go sooner than later. I have a bad rep for being indecisive when I have the chance to think things over. It's almost as bad as me running into things without thinking a lot of times; I'm like that personality wise too. Get in my way and I might run you over.

I didn't bother looking for red tailed hawks or blue deer. I was trying to be inconspicuous as much as possible. I wasn't too worried about people seeing me. How much attention do you pay to the person walking by the road while you are driving? The Mc Donald's I picked was the one farthest from my school and where my parents lived. Less of a chance for them to see me. I got my food to go, a simple hamburger. Fast, easy and good enough to feed me without staying too long. I started to walk out when I saw Rachel and Cassie. I felt my face flush when I saw them. I realized that I forgot exams were last week. This week started spring break. I pushed my head down and charged past them as fast yet nonchalant as possible. They didn't seem to notice. I felt like I should stick around but I had plans.

From what I knew in two days they were going to do another assault. As of the current moment my morphs were: Horse, Roach, and Owl. Of those morphs the only ones who had a chance of doing ANY damage: Owl and maybe horse. By the way the answer to your question is YES I did need more choices. The only places I could think of were Cassie's farm and the Gardens. Gardens was out of the question for the moment, too busy and no way to get to the animals without the ones I would need thinking I was dinner. Cassie's was a good option when no one was in it. Thinking on it I considered going there in owl morph during a meeting. If I could let the owl mind go it might just work considering that tonight it would rain. I sucked on my cheek thinking. I remember there was a farm a bit away. Go there at night, give me a chance to see what was there, also the forest was full of predators, if I was quick and careful, not to mention CRAZY lucky I could get something there.

Deciding on the farm for now I hopped the bus and hoped no one I knew would get on. So far I was lucky, I hoped I would stay that way.

I spent a good portion of the afternoon in owl morph. I was lucky no one was bird watching; I wondered how many sevens I could roll in one day. I landed and morphed out at the farm. It was more of a ranch than farm. Animals frequented the area and everyone was busy running this and that. I watched from the distance, debating if I could find a morph here.

I spent an hour at the ranch and noticed the clouds coming. If I was going to make the meeting I would have to go now. Morphing back to owl I made the long trip to Cassie's barn. I saw Tobias land in the roof opening. I morphed back and then morphed owl again as the rain started, it was sudden and I was wet. Both of us, the owl and I, wanted to get out of the rain. I flew up and into the hole and let the owl rise a little. I wanted to stay but Tobias would pose a problem. I landed nearby and they looked up as I started making noise. Well the owl was; I was letting it be for the moment. I squinted my eyes and fluffed up trying to become bigger than him. He moved to an empty cage below but I stayed antsy. What is wrong? Ax asked. Tobias looked at him. Barn owls aren't exactly my best friends. Looks like it is debating between the weather and me. another lucky roll. Cassie stood in front of Tobias. Out of sight, out of mind I guess. The owl was slightly smart enough to know the hawk was still there but it settled down a bit. She smiled. "Out of sight, Out of mind." She said. "So we still up for Wednesday?" Jake nodded. "They are going to try and launch an assault on the senators at the University. We have to assume this is as soon as they land in the airport so we got to be fast." Rachel nodded, "The Senate is one of our branches of Government Ax. IF they get that close who knows what the Yeerks could do."

I felt my stomach, as small as it was, lurch. The SENATE? This was bad. Now I knew why Ellimist called me in. This was the safety of the country. If they got a senator who knew if they could, or already had, gotten the president. Not to mention the other world leaders. We all knew this was big but I think I just got it put into perspective.

The meeting was going but I got the basic blueprints before the owl was all but beating me to get out of there so I let it. I flew back to the cave and morphed out underneath so I wouldn't get wet. I had one final day to get morphs. I couldn't waste it.

I looked up at the sky as the rain stopped, I could have been mistaken, but I think I saw a hawk right before I went to sleep.


	4. DDay

The first lights of the sun crested over the horizon and I was up a tree.

Literally.

I balanced myself on the branch and gently leaned over, reaching my hand gently to touch the raven that was sleeping on its nest. I moved back and got up, grabbing branches for balance and leaning one foot onto the branch with the nest, leaning back over it carefully to ensure I wouldn't do something stupid like fall. I realized yesterday that I needed a day morph and Tobias was sleeping in the barn tonight so I was out of options with that. This means I was left with birdies instead of birds of prey. I held my breath as the raven looked at me as I gently touched it. It did nothing when I acquired it and then stared at me as if I was crazy, which I guess you could say I was, for climbing up it's tree and waking it up before a decent hour.

The raven blinked at me and then gave a caw telling me to back off which I obediently did. I made my way back to my cave and finished what was breakfast. A few protein bars, a bottle of water and a bag of uncooked ramen. I love twenty-four hour shops, cheap (I wasn't able to work anymore) fast (in and out easily) and relatively low if any surveillance (I've seen shows. They re-use tapes and they tend to be cruddy). All in all a good stop for breakfast. I counted my money. I had withdrawn all my savings while my Vissir Three withdrew my parents. I wasn't too concerned about them following me with that. It was my bank's atm so it wasn't like "Oh, she is at Wal-Mart" or something similar.

Breakfast didn't sit right with me, today was the day. I spent yesterday casing the place, it was the university auditorium and there were so many students I wasn't concerned with people seeing me too much. Practically all of them weren't concerned with a girl walking around aimlessly. The closest case I had was a security guard asking me what I was doing. I had told him I was meeting friends to go study and asked him the time. I gave the excuse that I was WAY earlier than I thought I was as my watch was fast. He kept an eye on me but was at a distance when I faked a smile and called to some students then played the lost girl on a campus visit trying to find my next area. Some people are actually nice and helped me find the admin office where I played like I was interested in coming here so I wanted some brochures and facts about what the school was like. Afterwards I made a note to watch myself. I may end up becoming a compulsive liar. No one bugged me at the airport. People with layovers were there all the time. No one noticed a girl looking at screens and such.

I knew the way by heart and I looked back at my belongings. The box was still with my backpack. I had to hide it just incase I didn't make it. I dug a deep hole beneath the back of the rocks making the cave and made sure that it was deep enough to take a while, which means it was already fully lit when I was refilling the hole. The plane would arrive soon. I wondered what I should do. I had a feeling in my gut, and it wasn't just the food. I was called for a very special reason, Ellimist made me wait, I looked at my pocket watch, eight after seven. The plane would land at the airport at nine on the dot supposedly. I never trusted planes to arrive on time. Knowing the others, they would do either one of two things. Following the senators from the plane to the university and everywhere else as one group or they would spread out evenly and join up along the way. Unfortunately, me being a single, I only had one choice; it wasn't the choice to stand and wait at the auditorium. Looking around I saw nothing in the air or around me. I stripped down to my swimsuit and focused my mind on the raven.

As usual, first morph is always the most interesting. Three things happened at once. The ground shot up to me as my legs withered and shrank. I pushed my hands/wings in front of me as they shortened and widened to catch myself. Black feathers sprouted on my body and my head shrank while my nose and mouth lengthened and hardened into a black beak. In about fifteen seconds I was a raven. I was almost amazed at the rapidness of my morph. It took only five seconds longer for me to go owl. I felt the crows mind begin to rise and I crunched down hard on it before it fully formed. It was something I learned when I made my first ever morph. A horse. I wasn't behind anything and I saw open land so I ran. It took me a moment to clamp down finally and stay in control before I was able to turn around and get back. Although it felt _REALLY_ good to run after everything that happened. I've always found running was a great way to get stress and stuff out and to come back to a center. But I wasn't going to run now; this was a time for action.

I kicked off and flew up towards the airport, it was cold so I had to do most of the work, and there were no thermals to be found. Well, good ones at least. I held my pocket watch in my feet/talons/claws/whatever you call them. I made it to the airport and landed in the woodsy area nearby. Morphing out I fished out my clothes from the freezer bag that I buried yesterday. As my Teen leadership teacher said, prior planning prevents poor performance. Ten minutes later I was mixed in the crowd of people meeting the senators. Democrats Lawrence Daily and Suzanne Nico smiled and shook hands of people. She smiled and nodded then was off.

I moved up close behind. I caught Cassie standing in the bookstore while I passed and Marco was sipping something from the food court. After they passed Marco hopped on a phone and Cassie followed. He soon joined. I knew they would keep an eye on the Senators; I was more concerned about something else. A chance to pull them out of the group where they were safe and into a private place where they could stick two slugs into their brains. I took a deep breath and followed. They stuck to the main route to get to a limo that was flanked on both ends by two police cars. I was certain there. It wouldn't be in the limo, while it was long there were only four seats. Not enough room to ensure your victim wasn't able to fight. Two bodyguards joined them. I could have gone roach and climbed in with them but I didn't want to risk getting squashed. I considered my next options. Raven again, and follow and hope Marco and Cassie aren't the only back up these two have.

I found an empty spot and morphed raven. I easily spotted them in their osprey morphs. I stayed behind and well below. Keeping near building tops while they soared. I caught two more. Tobias and Rachel's bald eagle. Which means Ax and Jake were at the auditorium? I could see them turning left onto a back street. They then made another left and a right.

Pop quiz: Which direction is the driver going?

Hotel

Back to the airport/forgot something

College auditorium

Wherever they are going to get yeerked

For those of you who have answered D you may want to submit an application for the Animorphs as this is the correct answer. I mentally chewed my cheek; I wondered how much time we had. I turned down and decided to follow from a different direction. I swooped down gracefully and followed them from a more "raven-like" position while I snuck a glance in the windows. They weren't even worried. This made me chew even more. What if they were ALREADY yeerked? Did they even consider that? They may have already been taken years ago and were just going to get re-juiced. I know this was a diversion to help them but it might just end up being a rescue for people who weren't going to fight.

We ended up at another college entirely; _did we get the location wrong?_ I wondered. I had a feeling above my head they were wondering the same thing. I stopped on the walkway as they got out, attempting to act as raven-like as possible so I let the raven have the steering wheel. Daily and Nico were dragged out of the limo, hands cuffed behind them. Both were unconscious.

That gave me two facts while I flew off as they approached. One, they didn't have yeerks, two they were lambs to the slaughter. No sign of anyone save Tobias who was watching. The raven noticed the hawk too and didn't like it so we booked it to the building and I hid behind the college auditorium. I didn't doubt that they changed the time but I was certain that the location wasn't different. I morphed out and was about to find an entrance when I saw Marco and Rachel with Cassie on her phone behind them. Ducking back into the shadow I watched as they looked around and slipped in a door, Tobias flying in and landing on Cassie's arm. I pulled back again as two police officers took a board and pulled a bar out and began to weld the door shut from the outside so it wouldn't open. "Stupid humans." One said. "I actually like that phrase they use." The other gave an accusing glace while the other smiled. "Like lambs to the slaughter." The officer nodded and agreed. "Let's get this done so we can get back to the business at hand." He remarked as they finished. "I don't know why we are doing this, they are out cold and once they are infested it won't matter." One muttered as they left. That entrance was off limits now. The main entrance would be guarded.

I was out of options and seriously worried. The lack of exit meant the others would be trapped too. The coast was clear after a moment and I looked at the bar. It was about four inches wide and the weld still smoked. I remembered shop class. Welds had to be of a certain metal or they wouldn't hold. By the look of the welds it was done in a hurry and it didn't look like the metal was right. I took a chance and grabbed the bar with both hands, braced my foot against the door's base and pulled. The bar gave a little and I pulled again and again. My arms felt like I was about to pull them out of their sockets but I could see the breaking happening. I heaved in and out, planted my foot hard on the door and grabbed on both ends with my hands. One last heave and the bar was free, sending me backwards. I held the bar in my right hand as I opened the door. Two officers monitored the dark stairwell at the bottom and I considered my options. They had just come so they didn't see me come in; I wondered how much my luck would hold out.

I had come in and I was trapped. No going back now. I grabbed the middle handrail and hopped on almost banging my head against the ceiling. Leaning over I planted the bar on the rail and hopped on, speeding downwards faster than I knew. The bottom came quick and I jumped off barely in time before the bar pinged them both in the back. They turned and I flew back into the darkness as I roundhouse kicked to the head. He stumbled backwards and I flipped to the other side with a crescent kick to his buddy. All in all I think I would have done my sensei proud as both laid on the ground trying to get their bearings. I took the pipe and added another level of hurt to the head knocking them both out.

I made it up the steps backstage as I heard fighting, they had already gotten there. The Senators were still unconscious, probably knocked out by chloroform or something similar. The others were battling their way up the aisles, Cassie as a wolf, Marco in is signature gorilla. Rachel picked her grizzly bear and Jake was a tiger. Ax wasn't morphed but a tail like his was weapon enough.

I crept up closer wondering how I could get in the battle. I started morphing, not taking my eyes off of the group. But things weren't too good. The Yeerks had brought reinforcements this time. I saw two hork-bijir with Rachel while Jake was tearing apart a taxxon. None of them could get to the senators who were being dragged by two cops to the yeerk pool. I shook my head and hopped on the stage. Scratching one foot on the ground and gave a harrumph.

The animal mind wasn't happy but I didn't care. I pointed at the police officer who was dragging Daily.

By the way, I think it would be a good point to note something interesting. In both the Chinese and Western Zodiacs I am a bull.

CHARGE!


	5. Relizations

I planted my hooves on the ground, lowered my head and hit the surprised officer with a lunge, throwing him up and back over me and off the stage. A taxxon looked at me almost visciously, probably wondering in its mind how an ox would taste. I charged again, splatting through it like a water balloon. My stomach lurched more as I turned and a hork-bijir swiped at me. Jake jumped on top of it, ripping it's throat out. and looked at me. Who are you?- he asked in thought speak. I looked at him. I didn't answer. He looked at Marco. Grab the Senators He ordered. He turned back at me almost looking like he would love a sirloin steak right about now. Marco flipped both of them over his shoulder and Rachel banged the door but couldn't get it open. There was no way we could go back the way we came. She continued while I walked down the ramp and lined up with the door. Get out of the way. I called in a monotone to disguise my voice. She looked up at me and backed up as I lowered my head and ran full force to the door. It buckled under the weight.

The bull was getting mad, it wanted out of this room and I was telling it that there was only one way out. That door. Rachel gave it a few more punches while I backed up. Turning she got out of the way as I ran full force. The door busted off the weld and I went out. Marco followed as did the others. They moved to the cars and I moved back inside. YES I was aware that Tobias followed me. But then again hawks can't see well in the dark and the downstairs was dark where I proceded to morph out. My eyesight was only slightly better than the bulls and I looked up at Tobias as he morphed human and flipped on the lights. The others, also human save Ax, ran back in but I was gone from sight. I knew Tobias' predatory gaze was looking everywhere. That's what hawks did. I also knew that he wouldn't see me. Amazingly roaches have surprising grip on cloth and I was up on the rod and over their heads. It would be best to assume that they morphed some sort of insect. Ax commented. Rachel nodded. "Yea. But I'd like to kknow who "THEY" is." I smiled to myself as I climbed down the curtain, their voices were rabble to me now and I slipped out the bottom of the open door and morphed out.

I saw the police taking care of the Senators as I flew off, no one really pays attention to a raven; there weren't even any controllers who looked up or around for an animal to make an escape. I saw the others flying off in various bird morphs. They would be fine for now. I also knew that the Senators were still in danger, that's why I didn't talk to the Animorphs. I had a weird feeling in the back of my mind; you know when you are out for a walk and it is sundown and you get this urdge to start running home and the more you walk the stronger it gets until you're involuntarily running and taking every side road you know? It was like that, and it had to do with what happened. Not with the Senators but with the Ellimist and his dealings with me in the past.

Alright, here is a bit of a summary of what happened the 'first time.''

Two years ago I moved to a new city, my dad is in the army and he PCS'd to another base. Everything was new for me, new room (and I adorned it a bit differently than I did last time, more adult than middle school student), new school, new everything. After my second day there I walked through a construction site and practiced my aim at a concrete slab (if you want to lose money play me at darts) it collapsed and I found the blue box I mentioned earlier. Now, I did the most stupidest thing I could have thought of at the time. I sold it on E-Bay.

There I got an offer and I sent an e-mail to the guy. You can see where this is going. Third day of school I came home to find Vissir Three in my living room. About five seconds later Jake and the gang came in to save my ass. After that they told me about the Yeerks and gave me the ability to morph. I chose to fight. After that I met the Ellimist for the first time. He was in a raccoon form that time. However he wasn't happy to see me, becoming an Animorph had caused time to change so I was put through a test. It was simple. Pick the red or blue button. I picked one and ended up in the age of Dinosaurs. It was really fun in retrospect if I don't remember the scary parts. I ended up riding on a pterodactyl and almost got eaten by a t-rex if Jake hadn't aquired a brachosaur and morphed that while in the T-rex' throat. I never got to ask him how he got close to one, oh well. I don't think I'd want to know the answer. In anycase we came to an area that looked almost futuristic (comparing to our time not back then) and I ended up in the back seat of my parents care the day we moved; I remembered everything.

At that time I stood at a crossroad. I could forget everything I knew and ignore it. Or, I could chose to find the box again and figth the Yeerks. You can guess what my choice was. The Ellimist caught me grabbing the box again and told me to stay out of the picute. I wasn't needed in the fight and I would make time irripearable. So I agreed to stay on the sidelines untilhe told me I could get into the fight.

And like I said, that was two years ago. Something about that bugged me. Why did he wait all this time. It didn't make sense, when we first talked I figured that I would never get back into the game wth the others. Why would he wait two years for me to get in and help out. Was it the senators? Were the Yeerks throwing their sneaky invasion out the window and just saying take or kill them all? I wasn't sure. The Ellimist was certain they would need more firepower but I doubt it was for that. The diversion I created was just well timed, at least Tobias would have gotten to the stage in time had I not been there.

I didn't go back to my cave, instead I flew to the beach and morphed out, sitting on the bluffs hidden from public eye. For some reason the sound of waves and smell of the water and just plain being at the beach calmed me down and helped me think. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them, sticking my chin on my legs and stared out into the water. There was something there pulling at the back of my mind, jumping up and down and I was trying to figure out what it was.

The sun glistened on the water and neared the horizon, probably around dinner time. I looked out into the distance and wondered what that jerk Ellimist pulled me into this for. I closed my eyes, _the animorphs could handle it. They were a team, they did everything together and Visser Three knew that he…. _

I snapped my eyes open and started morphing, I was somewhat in the air as my morph into a raven was finished. I was so stupid. I should have realized it before. I flapped hard hitting any thermal I could find to go faster.

Note to self: get bird of prey morph, they are faster than normal birds in certain circumstances.

I had to think, the senators would be done at the auditoruiom by now and heading back to the airport. The yeerks wouldn't have taken them to the same spot. They would have gone underground probably, dragging them kicking and screaming. and now I knew the truth.

The Senators were never the mark, they were the bait and I had to hope that I wasn't too late to cut the fishing line.


	6. No Plan B

I flew off in some odd direction. I cursed myself as the sun set, taking with it the precious thermals I needed to stay aloft easier. I had to figure out where the others went. I made way to the University Auditiorium. I beat my wings as fast as I could trying to get ahold of some air. I ran through my mind the situation and everything that could go wrong and if I should even be trying to do this.

I dove straight down to get some speed to focus my mind. I have a bad habit of thinking things over. And right now I didn't have the choice to think of things. I swooped back up and pulled the rollercoaster ride to gain speed, finally I made it, fifteen minutes shy of two hours. I saw a red tailed hawk on the ground. ^TOBIAS^ I shouted in thought speak. There weren't any people near him so I morphed out, stumbling over myself as I flew/bird-walked/human-ran over to him. I was there soon after I finished.

"Tobias. Wake up." I called. The hawk turned and looked at me, "Rachel…?" For a hawk he must be in bad shape to not notice it was someone other than one of the animorphs. "Tobias. Where are the others?" I called. I heard a sound and turned. A police officer was standing with his gun pointed at me. Mind you, this is a girl in a one piece swimsuit holding a hawk. I didn't hesitate to move as he shot at me. Like I said, I have faced down a T-Rex and lived. I don't think scary gets much beyond that.

I ducked and whirled as he shot, trying to keep from getting hit. Wounds only heal if you are in morph, and unfortunately for Tobias his main morph was the one that was injured. If he morphed he could die.

"Tobias. Where did they go in?" I called. Tobias looked up at me with one of his eyes, it was clouded and I didn't know how much time he had. I ducked behind the Auditorium as I heard others join in the deadly game of gun-tag. "Tobias. Please, stay awake and think. Where did Rachel and the others go?"

Tobias opened his eyes and looked at me fully, finally seeing me. ^Who are you?^ he asked. "A friend. I'm here to help you and the other animorphs. Now. Where did they go in?" My arms were covered in blood, I didn't know how much a hawk could lose and still make it but the way his wings were I was sure he didn't have much left to lose. ^They went into the basement. The Senator's are there. Gonna infest them. Trap though. Vissir Three was waiting. Caught them. Shot me. Ax is still out, we have to…" Tobias fell into unconciousness. I cursed myself for not sticking closer to the group and looked around. I pulled back as I saw the cop turn the corner and then call to others. He turned around and I made a break for the ticket room. My heart beat faster from the adriniline, I wasn't much afraid of them and their guns but this was about as dangerous as that T-rex. I ran in and closed the door. I ducked down under the desk where I looked for a place to hide Tobias. I didn't want to leave him out in the booth but I had no choice. I moved over to the cabenit and foud a roll of papertowels. Wrapping Tobias's wings up I gently held him and moved into the theater itself.

It was bright, no one was here. I sighed. I had a feeling about this. I mentally banged my head against the nearest wall. I normally watched the news with my dad but I had been working and then I had went into hiding. I should have bought a newspaper. But it didn't matter. I knew what was going on now. There were no Senator-wannabies coming here to talk about the elections. There was no threat to cancel the speeches. There were no speeches.

I looked up and around me as I crouched down in between the seats. There were police officers on the balcony areas with rifles. It was twelve rows on three floors and I was at the top. Thirty six rows to run. Or not. I stooped low to try and stay hidden while I morphed, I could leave Tobias under the seat and come for him later. I smelled something then looked at the floor. It was a sharp sweet smell. Like the kind of smell you get after your house has been sprayed for insects.

The Yeerks were getting smarter. And I was getting more right about what was going on then I was comfortable with.

I considered my options then nodded. I moved to the edge of the Aisle. I had to be quick or they would see me. The only thing I wished I had was a skateboard. It would make this a lot easier. I got into a runners stance, held the hawk close and took in a deep breath and ran out and down. I was at the first set of stairs when I heard the gunfire. I jumped, cleared both the shot and stairs and landed, pushing off I ran again.

I'd like to take this time to mention I hate hurdles.

I landed in the third aisle and hit the ground hard, tumbling with my hand pushing me up to keep from ingering Tobais further. Moving quickly I felt a few of my hairs get shorter. "Hey, I'm not getting a haircut." I muttered to myself. I lept over the second set of stairs and darted up and over into the orcestra pit. I hit the ground hard and felt tobias shift. At least he was still reacting tomy movement.s I ran forwards and up into the stage area, barely missing the bullets of the officers who joined the game.

I ran backstage and found a closet opened with a stairway downwards. I looked around and found an old cape. I wrapped Tobias in that to keep him warm and hold him together as I made my way quickly and carefully down the steep steps to the bottom. I jumped down the last three feet and fell to my knees, and then was glad I did. I landed behind a cage. A few humans saw me and they nodded. "You are here to help us?" one small boy asked. I nodded. "Yes. I am here to help." I nodded and moved behind them. They watched me move to the controls. I stopped behind another cage, this one with screaming Hork-Bijir in it. I saw Jake and the others, they were chained to the ground, and some, like Jake and Cassie were muzzled. Vissir Three's voice boomed in my head.

^Brothers and Sisters! We have finally caught the Andilites. Tell me, what shall we do with them?^ I heard screams from people, I saw the supposed "Daily" and "Nico" wannabie-imposters shouting with them. I knew I was right. I laid Tobias down and narrowed my eyes. He was probably going to torture them then infest them. I looked around. No Ax. I didn't see him on my way down. He was probably hiding somewhere. I would have to be careful. I don't think I gave him the object to trust me when I bailed on them last time. But now I didn't have a choice. ^It is truly a shame we did not catch your friend but soon he will be found and will join you.^ Vissir Three reassured them. I took in a deep breath.

I focused on the bull and shifted quickly, careful not be seen.

I lowered my head and backed up, pawing the ground.

There was no more hiding for me. I was now an Animorph, I was a fighter for earth, I had to do this. There was only one plan, and that was the one Ellimist gave me. Find and save the Animorphs then join them.

And I had to stick to it.

There was no Plan B.


	7. Escape

I charged forwards with all my might. Vissir Three's eyes saw me, his tail moved fast but at around 75-80 mph I was slightly faster. His tail pinged off one of my horns leaving a notch and pissed both the bull and me off. I lowered my head and lunged. He grabbed me by the horns and I laughed mentally as I threw my head upwards, leaving a large gash in his stomach. His tail went in for another attack and I shook him off in time to jump to the side, I felt the tip of my tail get cut. ^GRRR. Foolish Andolite! I'll torture you for this! ^ He said. I focused for another attack when a new voice found its way in my mind, Ax's, ^Can you keep him busy a bit longer? ^ I got back. The only bad part about a bull was the fact that we really only have two attacks, throwing our horns up and charging; then again I really wouldn't be me if I didn't charge in head first without thinking sometimes.

I guess that's why I'm a Taurus. I pawed the ground. ^Be quick. I can't tell you how much I can keep him occupied. ^ I called back hoping that it reached him. No answer. For now I was on my own, which meant I was a sitting duck if I didn't do something. I moved around to try and find an opening. ^Come now Andilite. We will be at this all day if you don't get a move on. ^ I looked around as controllers started to come closer. A plan sparked in my mind. The Bull liked it.

I took a few steps back and stood my ground. ^If you want me so badly Vissir then come and attack me! ^ I goaded. He charged after me tail ready. I took in a deep breath and told the Bull to wait. It had the urge, it wanted to move. But I held it firm. Finally the Vissir came with another strike. The bull whirled and turned as the tail came back the other way. His stalk eyes were focused on me as his tail and body tried to keep up. When I got directly beside him I jumped on the bull, grabbed by the horns, let go of the steering wheel and held on for my life. The bull got picky and reared again goring Vissir Three with a horn on his side and ran out again into the crowd. A Controller grabbed me around my neck and jumped on. I whirled and bucked not much differently than what you see in a rodeo, only I'm not much of a ridding bull. But it wasn't long before he was off and another tried to get on. I was too busy keeping my eyes on the controllers, hork-bijr, Vissir three, and the taxxons to realize that Marco had said "Ole'" a few times. I didn't have time to laugh anyway.

I felt a warm sensation trickle down my back as I dodged another of the Vissir's attacks. He had gotten me. The group trying to round me up had a good handle on keeping me corralled quite easily.

And they were easily ticking off the bull part of my mind. I felt what could only be described as a roar, if it is possible for a bull to roar in the first place. I tried to clamp down on the bull's instincts but it was useless. It gave me a look, so to speak, that told me to hold on, don't yell and I won't get hurt. Not that it could hurt me but I wasn't about to let go. I felt my stomach flip flop and my heart beat faster as the Bull gave a Moo and leaned forwards. I saw a flash of blue and silver as the tail of the Vissir came towards me. My hind legs met the tail and the Vissir's chin, knocking him backwards. The bull moved its head and looked at other controllers then charged again, knocking a few into the pool.

I don't know if you have ever seen a bull at its maddest, and I know you've never morphed one. Be glad. I was barely hanging on as it was. I felt like I was riding on its back, metaphorically of course, and if I got knocked off I wouldn't be able to get back on. I grabbed the horns one last time and reared the bull's head upwards; amazingly it obeyed me and impaled a taxxon, throwing it over the side of the pool.

^FOOLISH ANDILITE! DID YOU EXPECT YOUR PATHETIC FORM TO BE ABLE TO BEAT ME? ^ The Vissir shouted in my mind. I turned.

I was so glad that I had faced down that T-rex. If not I would have gone into shock.

The Vissir was morphed into something about ten feet in height. Its skin, if you could call it that, was leathery and black. Its silver blades chinked as he grew, two stalk eyes about as big as a grown mans fist, unblinking and yellow stared down at me. I could see the others looking up at it. ^Man, this is _not_ good. ^ Cassie whimpered. I looked at them for the first time since I started this. I wondered how much time they had. Not much. If they got to the auditorium at least fifteen minutes before I did that would give them another hour, and that was being generous. I had to get them out of there. And where was Ax?

I focused back on Vissir Three; his eyes looked at me with the glee of a hunter who knows his prey is doomed. I wasn't about to give up though. I was new yes, but not stupid. The blades on him would rip me to shreds if I attacked him and he could rip me to shreds with one of those razor wing arm tentacle things that he was flaying about.

I could at least distract him. I whirled from him and charged a few of the human controllers. I suddenly felt a burn in my shoulder. Dracon Beams, _why the heck did it take them ten minutes to pull those out?_ I pushed the question out of my mind. I needed to run. I might be able to get them away from the others so Ax could save them.

Dracon beams fired around me, quite a few of them hit their mark burning my fir and sending the smell of roasting ox in the air.

_I'm never eating steak again._ I thought as I fell to the side. I almost toppled over, knocking into some taxxon who fell over themselves. I reared upwards quickly to dispose of them before they tried out how I tasted. Vissir Three looked at me. I knew he would capture me, I knew he would infest me.

I had to either do something now or die. Those were my only two options. I looked around me for something. I saw the bar that held up the cavern. They were all over the place but this one was new. I remembered learning about these when I was a kid. Miners would put up support systems in caves that they were excavating in to lessen the chances for cave-ins, or where the ceiling was particularly weak or too close to the surface. Considering the fact that there was an entire university campus on top of this I wasn't surprised. This was obviously recently made for those who lived on and near the university so they wouldn't have to travel far and risk Kandrona starvation. The bar wasn't fully set up yet, it hooked like a street light that you see on highways, only four ways instead of one. It looked about as thick as one too. If I hit it I could possibly bring it down on the Vissir. Then again I could get a gigantic headache.

Like I had a choice.

I pawed the ground and gave it my all. I had one last charge before I was out of energy. I should really do more research on bull riding. Bulls are fast and effective but they wear out easily if you let them. I lowered my head, gave a snort and pounded my way. I saw a flash of light from a dracon beam hit the pole. I didn't see who or what it was but I was most certain that it was Ax. I hit the beam square where the damage was and it started to tip over. I pushed harder until it gave, a creaking sound was heard and I saw Vissir three try to move but he didn't make it before the beam knocked him square into the pool. Hundreds of small slug-aliens squirmed about. I saw Jake in his tiger form next to me. _How long had HE been free?_ His eyes were piercing and somewhat uncertain. The others were running towards us as Dracon fire pierced the air. I ran towards the small cove where I had Tobias. The others followed me.

As soon as we hit the dark I started morphing out, again stumbling as four slim hooves turned into two sturdy legs. I heard Marco say something but it was garbled by the morphing. I leaned down and grabbed Tobias. I felt him squirm. He was alive still. Thankfully.

I heard the sounds of animal feet turn to human feet slapping the ground then hoof beats as Ax joined us from wherever he was. I half think that he had been following me the entire time I was here now that I thought about it. We ran up another flight of stairs that had just been built. Mostly for the fact that it was steep and dark. I heard Jake's call as he fell and turned as I helped Rachel pull him back up. I saw their faces barely, and I'm certain they saw mine. They knew me.

Like I could keep it a secret after this stunt.

We appeared in some sort of shop, I could see the aisles. I grabbed Jake's hand and we pulled the others out, Rachel possessively grabbed Tobias from my arms. Not that I blame her, they kind of had a thing going. ^Where now? ^ Ax asked looking around. "FIRE ESCAPE!" Marco shouted. Ax and I made it there first and we both pushed it open. _I hope they didn't have security cameras there._

I doubted it. I had seen the sign, it was broken and torn and the windows were boarded. I guessed they had the old merchandise there to put up the front that it was one of those small shops that poke up around colleges and universities. The stuff inside was probably for the front of the Yeerk pool entrance. They probably hadn't planned on opening this entrance yet. Besides, if they did all they'd get would be blurs and _maybe_ Ax, the shelves were like the ones at Target, bout five and a half feet in height. The top of my head barely stood up over them.

We hit the back allies and I suddenly realized Ax was human as we climbed the fences and somersaulted over them. We ran behind the dumpsters, Ax and Marco pulled me over to them while Rachel (holding Tobias), Cassie, and Jake hid behind the other one. We gasped for air and looked at each other by the street light. They definitely saw me now. They knew who I was; at least the others did, I hadn't seen Ax since the time warp.

"You." Was all Jake said between the gasps. I gave a small smile and shrug, not sure what else to do; "Yea. Me."


	8. I am the Seventh Animorph

"So you're telling me that Ellimist hates you for being an Animorph and yet he called you in to save our asses?" Marco asked. I nodded as Erik King, another member of the Animorph crew but not human or Animorph, set some sandwiches in front of us and moved behind the love seat I was sitting on. I had spent the entire afternoon telling them everything I knew about the Animorphs, the first time I had became an Animorph and what happened since the Ellimist last spoke to me.

It was two days after the incident at the auditorium; we were at Erik Kings' house. Erik, for future reference, is neither human nor Animorph. He isn't _technically_ organic either. He is an android in the form of a dog; however he can project holograms around himself. At the moment he had his human hologram up. I met him when Jake called him from the payphone asking for a pick up. He used one of his holograms to help us get back to Cassie's barn where she took to helping Tobias. Right now he was sitting in a cage in the barn bandaged up. He hated it but I know he'd forgive her when he got out.

The night of the incident I had stayed at Ax's hangout, they understood when I told them that my parents were controllers and that I couldn't go home. Ax and Tobias were both somewhat surprised that neither of them had seen me. Ax along with Jake had gone to get my things as well as the blue box, which I offered to them as proof of my story when they questioned me. They came back with my backpack and the blue box. There was no need to vote on if they believed the story I told was true when Ax presented the others with the box. The next few days I stayed at Erik's place. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere but it wasn't like that was a problem. My left foot had been cut up from the glass on the floor of the store. Cassie was a pretty good nurse when she bandaged it. They had set up a room in the basement, the actual basement mind you not the forest below the house, and Erik and the Chee said it wasn't a problem with their programming if I was to live there until something else became available.

I had my feet propped up under me Indian style to keep the pressure off of them; I was walking mostly on the ball of my left foot. It hurt keeping it pointed but not as much when I stepped on it even though it had been a few days since I got them. The others were lucky to just have small pieces to just brush off. Ax, being hoofed at the time, didn't have any foot wounds. Lucky.

Erik leaned over the sofa that I was sitting on. Ax, in human form, sat next to me with a black lab puppy giving him a jealous look. "If he was angry at the bending of the time period why would he allow you to gather the box, obtain the morphing capabilities and then tell you that you were needed."

"Actually Ax," I corrected raising my hand, "Not only was my memory unchanged so was my morphing status. I was morph capable inside the back of my father's car when I woke up from my 'nap', so to speak." Rachel looked at me quizzically. "You still haven't answered our question." I threw my hands up and dropped them. "Your guess is as good as mine. Like I said, he never told me I'd end up saving you guys. Just that I was supposed to jump in and help you all. Then join you."

Jake sat across the room from me next to Rachel. Cassie and Marco were on separate lazy-boy chairs. "Well if that was the case why didn't you stick around at the first spot." I sighed. "It didn't feel right." I winced. They looked at me curiously. "Define that please." Ax asked. "It didn't feel like that was the big problem. I felt like there was something more I had to do. You all could have handled saving the 'Senators' easily. Why pull me in? That's when I figured there had to be more. It wasn't until after that when I realized I was meant to save you all. Vissir Three had planned on six 'Andilites' not seven. I was needed to surprise him." I answered.

We took a small break to grab some sandwiches, well those of us that had digestive systems. It wasn't long before Marco started up a joke and Rachel rolled her eyes. Jake laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle. I looked over at Ax. We hadn't said much to each other while I was with him. I gave a slight smile as I noticed he wasn't as tense as he was when we first met; he still kept me in arms reach or tail reach pending the form he was in. I understood. Trust had to be earned, not being a controller gained me a little and saving the group gained me a lot more but he still needed convincing. I even started to chuckle as Ax started playing with the sounds his mouth made, to which Jake told him to stop and Ax once again annoyed him by calling him "Prince."

The others soon began talking about laying off the missions until Tobias and I had recovered from our injured. I snuck another look at Ax. He soon caught my glance and gave me a smile and leaned over. "Why did you pick up the box the second time?" he asked in a low tone while the others were busy amongst themselves. "I can't stand by while the call to duty is sounding. My family is military, all the way back to the militiamen who fought with George Washington. I guess fighting for freedom just runs in my blood." I smiled. He sighed. "That is an Andilite thing to say." He said then jerked his head for me to get into the conversation. I grabbed two Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the both of us and began offering my ideas and assuring them I would be ready when they needed me.

My name is Destiny. That's all I can tell you. I am the Seventh Animorph. Two years ago I was a normal human until I found a blue box that changed my life forever. I'm now in the fight for freedom for Earth. This is who and what I am. And I will help the Animorphs fight to protect us all.


End file.
